


We’re Both in Silence, Wide Eyed

by RPGCATZ



Series: Dirt on the Skin, Salt in the Cut [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: 3+1 Things, Background Relationships, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I love these two so much okay, I’m back on my Bullshit guys, Probably not knowing me, Suspense, horror?, i guess, will I ever do one of theses with one chapter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: (Or, the three times Jessica helps Tim recover, and the one time he stays to repay her.)





	We’re Both in Silence, Wide Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mostly pre MH, but also Post MH so it lines up with the start of the DOtS,SItC timeline.   
> Can be stand alone if you want.   
> Title From Candles by Daughter (mostly a mood setting song for this story btw)

—1—

Jessica sees Tim Wright for the first time at the first shooting of a scene for some student movie her girlfriend Sarah, who Jessica couldn’t believe was her girlfriend at all, had basically dragged her to. 

He sat on the outskirts of the filming range, watching the movements of Brian, who smiled sweetly when he locked eyes with him, and bounced his leg to a silent beat in his head while he sat on the hood of, supposedly, Brian’s car. Sarah was getting her lines in with Brian, reciting them for what seemed like the thousandth time while the director, some kid named Alex, talked with a skinny, bird faced boy who’s name Jessica thought started with a J.

It was a bit dull just standing there, leaning against Sarah’s truck with a water bottle in hand and observing the quiet guy with a tapping foot, so she walked over to him with a sigh. 

Being social wasn’t her strong suit, and by the sudden look the guy gave her when he heard her approaching, it wasn’t his either. So she just leaned against the front of the car and gave a small, tight smile when she caught him looking at her and hoped she could ease the wall of unease he had put around himself. 

He gave a half smile back, his eyes darting away quickly and his back straightening, and Jessica took it as a very, _very_ small start. 

Anxiety practically poured off the poor guy, and Jessica couldn’t blame him. People were scary. 

Her head screamed at her to say something, _anything_ to ease the awkwardness of the situation, but they all died on her tongue when the bird faced boy rushed over to them. 

His cheeks were blushed and dark circles rounded his eyes, giving him a delicate, yet anxious aura. He said something about Alex needing them get something for the shot they needed from the main parking lot, and that in order to get there they would need to go back through the woods, or something like that.

Jessica was too busy being worried about how hot the poor guy probably was under his jacket to really listen to him. 

When he seemed to finish, Jessica handed him the unopened water bottle in her hand, and told him that he looked like he was about to have a heatstroke and that he should take it a little easier while out there.

The guy’s blush deepened, and he quickly thanked her. But then with a quick intake of breath, he gave them an even quicker “be careful out there,” and turned to fast walk his way back to the shooting zone. 

“Everything that guy did was fast paced, did you notice that?” 

The guy sitting next to her took a moment to respond. 

“Mm. He’s pretty skittish,” he paused and continued, much quieter when he spoke next, “can’t really blame him.” 

“Neither can I.” 

Pushing herself off the sticky hood of the car, she looked to the guy as he slid off the hood as well, realizing that she had failed to even ask his name or introduce herself. 

“Uh. I don’t, think I introduced myself,” she held out her hand to him, “Jessica.” 

He looked at her for a moment, hesitating, then reaching his hand out to meet hers. 

“Tim.” 

The handshake was quick, and they both pulled their hands back a little too fast to be normal, but at least they got their names out.

The guy, Tim, slid off the car’s hood and landed on his feet softly, when Jessica noticed that he was at least half a head smaller than her. 

“Guess we should go get whatever it is they needed, right?” 

She looks away from him as she talks, trying not to notice how Brian gives him a small wave and an award winning smile from where he stands while Tim blushes softly in return. 

He shakes his head, and looks down. 

“Probably, yeah,” he answers. 

He runs a shaking hand through his hair before shoving it into his pocket, nervous energy pouring off him in waves.

Jessica cracks her knuckles, a nervous tick of her own, and nods her head in the direction of the woods. 

He trails behind her with little hesitation. 

 

——

 

Jessica never realized how big the woods actually were until she ended up walking in them with a near stranger while trying to find a parking lot that she had only been in once. 

So far, they had barely spoken to one another. Only small hums and grunts came from Tim, and Jessica was really just talking to herself loudly enough for him to hear. 

She was bored, and lost, and did all those trees look the same as some that they had seen earlier?

She sighed, her shoulders slumping and she pulled herself to a slow stop.

Jessica was about to spin herself around to get a better look at where they were when she heard something connect with the ground not far behind her. 

She turned around, and her eyes widened as she saw Tim facedown in the leaves that had covered the forest floor. 

“Oh shit,” she rushed over to him quickly, gently helping him stand again, “Tim, you okay? What happened?” 

He brushed a couple of leaves off of himself and looked back to where he fell. 

“I think I tripped on a hole or something, I don’t know,” 

She kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, and looked down to where he himself was staring. There was a small indent in the earth, barely the size of a softball and covered in a few leaves and rocks. 

It didn’t look _natural_. 

She was about to say something to Tim, when she felt him tap her arm softly. 

“Uh, hey, I think that’s the parking lot actually?” 

He was pointing at something behind her,  and when she turned, sure enough, there was the parking lot. 

“Oh, well. Yeah, that _is_ a parking lot,” 

She looked back at him, and quickly pulled her hands off of his shoulders, muttering an apology. 

They made their way over to the parking lot quickly, both eager to find whatever it was that birdboy needed and get back to the others. 

 

——

 

She felt off about whatever that thing was in the ground, because it wasn’t naturally made from the looks of it, but she also didn’t want to scare Tim or anyone else by mentioning it. 

As they walked back to the filming area, Jessica felt like something was watching them. When she looked to Tim, about to ask him if he felt it too, he took out his phone from his pocket. 

He stopped suddenly, and Jessica had to tilt herself back to make sure she didn’t keep walking away from him. 

His fingers flew across the screen, and he suddenly looked back up to her. 

“Um, I know this is kind of sudden, but can I get your number? I feel like it may be a good idea to keep in touch with you,” 

She stared at him for a moment, before processing what he said and nodding her head. 

“Yeah yeah no it’s, it’s fine. I get it,” she reached out when he offered his phone to her, a tab for a new contact already pulled up on the screen. 

She typed in her name and number quickly, and saved it for him before handing his phone back. 

“My phone’s back in Sarah’s car so, you can just send a message and I’ll add you or something when we get back,” she stated to him, making a vague hand movement towards said sight and watching as his head bobbed gently at her statement in acknowledgment.

She pretended not to notice as he quickly  typed something into the messenger before clicking his phone off and shoving it back into his pocket. 

 

——

 

The rest of the walk back was silent, and not long after they reached the area, the day was pulled to a close with each person leaving to their respective parties and homes. 

She climbed out of Sarah’s car, and picked up her phone from the cup holder it had been laying in. She clicked on the screen, and noticed a text from an unknown number under the other simple game notifications. 

It sent a small chill down her spine when she read it, and she really wasn’t sure why. 

 

_Unknown number,_

 

_Look I know this seems weird,_ _but I don’t think you or anyone else_ _should_ _go back in those_ _woods._

_Especially alone. I felt it too, like something was watching us after we saw the hole, I felt it._

_I’m not trying to scare u, I just wanted to warn you that I honestly don’t think it’s safe over there and we all need to be kind of careful._

_good luck Jessica, and please,_

_stay safe._

_-Tim._

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
